


Taking A Chance

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, non-canon even for my fanon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three prompt fic:</p><p>Mamihlapinatapei -- The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.<br/>Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.<br/>Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in line with Observation/other Lapidot Archive works, but I wanted to write some kind of fluff for Tuesday/I got two prompts that fit together xD

> She really needs to be paying more attention to the sky, but Lapis keeps finding her gaze shifting from the streaks of light overhead to things… much closer to home.
> 
> ’ _This is home now, isn’t it?_ ’
> 
> Because she’s seen a saying, ‘home is where the heart is’, and even if (most) Gems don’t have a literal heart, she’s got the gist of it. Because her heart is here with her friends, with Steven who healed her, saved her three times over and never lost faith even when she’d lost herself. With Amethyst sometimes, when they get into another prank war or dragged out (Peridot often in tow) for some fun.
> 
> Her heart is in the oceans and clouds and rain, in nights watching shooting stars and laughter and simple easy smiles like the one she wears now–
> 
> A flash catches her attention and she turns, seeing Peridot fiddle with the camera and she’s sure she’s flushed as bad as Peridot currently is.
> 
> This happens a lot, lately.
> 
> Amethyst keeps teasing her about it (but at least Peridot’s quick to cite Amethyst doing the exact same thing with Pearl, that always shuts her up). Steven is kind enough not to tease, but he hasn’t helped the matter, insisting more and more often Peridot accompany them– 'she’s still getting used to Earth too, you can learn together!’
> 
> She stopped minding a long time ago.
> 
> And crap, they’ve been looking at each other for too long.
> 
> Peridot drops the camera and Lapis can hear a stifled giggling.
> 
> It’s a little annoying.
> 
> The staring that is, the _look_ because _why_ _is this so hard?!_
> 
> She needs to do something because this is starting to get overwhelming, emotion _always_ is. She thought hate had been the worst of it, so consuming and freezing her from the inside out until she shattered and lost herself, but this.
> 
> 'Love’ is a word she hesitates to use. Because love isn’t a word Gems should use, because that’s a word that led to war, once. It’s a word that is more or less responsible for her current situation and damn it won’t one of them just move?
> 
> She wants to.
> 
> Lapis manages to look away. For a moment anyway, until a metallic-tinged shuffling gets her attention.
> 
> They look at each other _again_ and this is just getting ridiculous.
> 
> _“Oh to hell with it–”_ Lapis thinks this. But Peridot _says_ it and they move at the same time–
> 
> “Ow!” is all Lapis says. Peridot curses, and after _that_ there’s an indignant squawk. Lapis gingerly touches the end of her nose and aside from how unfair it is that their bodies have to hurt.. she grins.
> 
> Because Peridot’s flushed so much her cheeks are almost /blue/. Because Peridot’s smiling despite it all even if she also looks like she wants to just poof right then and there and Lapis is kind of proud that she at least /tried/.
> 
> _Still tries– because even though they decide it’s best to just sit side by side and watch the stars fall, to talk about this later when they can be alone, Lapis feels a touch against her chin at one point, lifts her head and there’s just a moment where their lips meet– it’s clumsy, it feels **bizarre** and it doesn’t last longer than a second because they also remember they aren’t alone right now and this is embarrassing enough already.  
> _
> 
> _It’ll take some getting used to, but that’s just something too look forward to, right?  
> _
> 
>  


End file.
